My Dad,My Teacher,MY GOD!
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Maddie Abrams view of the fourth grade when her Dad's her teacher *dramatic music* Summary sucks but the story is WAY better. PLEASE R&R :D
1. Welcome to the Batcave

All was dark when I entered the classroom. Then suddenly a bright light came down on the mystery teacher. We had no idea who we were gonna have. For the 4th grade there was 3 teachers. It wasn't going to be Mrs Bell cause she didn't walk. She waddled. It wasn't also gonna be Mrs Price seeing as she was showing and couldn't bend down

"I've been expecting you 4A" the mystery teacher spun round,his face bent stroking a white rabbit "Welcome to my lair or the Batcave as I like to call it. I am your host/teacher Mr Abrams,Mr A,Art,Artie,Arthur,Dad,Daddy,Daaaady,Wheels,Knight in Shining Armour,World's best husband,Maddie's Dad or my personal favourite, God. But you may call me Mr A"

Oh God. Trust Dad to make a big entrance. Mom said when he proposed to her,he wheeled up to her and just walked out of the chair. She had no idea about it and just cried.

The reason he was in a wheelchair was because he was in a car accident when he was 8 so he couldn't walk for a while but he got an operation before I was born so he could walk again.

"Now I have arranged you in a seating plan" Some of the lads grumbled that it wasn't fair

"But sir! That's not fair!" Jacob Puckerman shouted out

"True,Jacob but when you're in my class,you obey by my rule"

"Sir don't you mean rule-s?"

"No,I mean there's only one rule in my classroom and that rule is whatever I say goes, no argument"

"It still isn't fair though" I heard him mutter underneath his breath

5 minutes later we were all seated. I was sat next to Russel. His real name's Eddie but everyone calls him Russel from his giant backpack, and Finn Schuester. Wow...he is SO cute! Brown eyes,Dark Brown sticky up hair,goofy grin,the cute little chin dimple...

"Is he really your Dad?" Russel asked counfused

It was really easy for Russel to get confused because he was the son of Santana Lopez and Brittany. Dad said that in high school Brittany was quite dumb. She said that her cat reads her diary,dolphins are gay sharks and probably my favourite she thought that a ballad was a male duck.

"Earth to Madeline,earth to Madeline do you read me over?"

"Read you loud and clear Mr A"

"Good. Now over here we have the class pets. Alakazam the rabbit and Abracadabra the guinea pig or Abs and Alec. We did have a Chameleon called Houdini but he died last year. Now every year I set a project and every year it's the same project. Does anyone know what it is? Yes Chris"

"Danny"

"No your Chris. That's Danny over their. I'm not fooled ya know. I've known you since the day you were born and I'm also very good friends with your Mom and Dad"

"Damnit!" Danny/Chris muttered

"Does anyone else know what the project is?"

"Sir! It's the video project! My sister Hannah did one last year and I was used as a stunt double and broke my arm and it was in plaster for 8 weeks and"

"And I'd like you to be quiet please,thank you Dennis. And your right yes it's the video project. Each of you will create a video. Has to be over 5 minutes and under 30. Now I'm going to show you a video I made 9 years ago when Maddie was born. You may recognise some familiar faces as well as some VERY familiar faces" he said as he pressed the play button..


	2. The Video

"This is Athur "Artie" Abrams on camera and here we are on April 15th with not so gorgeous weather" he pointed the camera outside the window to show lightning "Thunderbolts and lightning,very very frightning me!. Okay enough of that,lets go see the new moms.I think it's in this room"

He entered the room to a screaming daughter "Artie,someones dirty" Tina groaned passing Madeline over

"Can't you do it? I'm recording"

"Nope,you do it. You weren't the one who had to spend 15 hours pushing out a giant melon head"

"You're lucky it wasn't twins"said Mercedes' voice as she entered the room in a wheelchair with a baby in each arm being pushed by Kurt

"Lookin' good, are these 2 yours?"

"The slightly bigger one's Amy and the slightly smaller one's Grace"

As if understanding what Mercedes was saying,Grace started squeaking

"Oh shush shush shush. Kurt where's her pacifier?"

"I've got it. Wait that's Amy's"

"Kurt! She's getting restless"

"Okay I've got it" he said putting it in her mouth where she instantly spat it back out

"Maybe she's hungry" suggested a small voice belonging to Emma Schuester

"Hey Mrs Schue!Who's this?"asked Mercedes indicating the baby in Emma's arms

"I've got Natalie and Will's got Finn"

"Kurt,there's a bottle of formula back in my room,could you go get it?"

"Sure"

He came back 5 minutes later with 2 bottles "I figured that Amy would be hungry too"

"Your right about that,could you feed her?"

"Um...o...kay"

"Ya gotta make sure the teats full of milk otherewise she'd be just sucking in air and you need to support her butt"

"Is this it?"

"Yep"

After burping her Kurt began humming "The Day I fall in Love" in her ear

_Just an ordinary day_  
_Started out the same old way_  
_Then I looked into your eyes and knew_  
_Today would be a first for me_  
_The day I fall in love_

_On the day I fall in love_  
_Sky will be a perfect blue_  
_And I'll give my heart forever more_  
_To someone who is just like you_  
_The day I fall in love_

_People all say love is wonderful_  
_That the bells will ring_  
_The birds will sing_  
_The skies will open_  
_I wonder where's that great big symphony_  
_Roll over Beethoven_  
_Won't you play with me_

_And I'll never promise to be true to anyone_  
_Unless it's you_  
_Unless it's you_  
_The day I fall in love_

_Just an ordinary day_  
_Started out the same old way_  
_Then I looked into your eyes and knew_  
_Today will be a first for me_  
_A first for me_  
_The day I fall in love_  
_I know you'll be there_  
_Ooh...I know..._  
_The day I fall in love_

Amy gave one last squeak,yawned and fell asleep "Night baby" Kurt kissed her cheek as he placed her in the bassinet

**Hey everyone! This was supposed to be all the new Moms but somewhow got changed into a Kurcedes the song is "The Day I fall in love" from Beethoven 2 LOVE that movie and there's a line from Bohemian Rhapsody (when Artie says "Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightning me!") LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Field Trip

It was the day before we broke up for summer vacation. Meaning today was the day of the fourth grade trip, this year,it was Dad's choice

* * *

_1 month earlier_

"Okay! Listen up, I have to talk to you about the fourth grade field trip. I am absolutely stumped for ideas so has anyone got any?"

"Disneyland!"

"Too far and too expensive"

"Las Vegas!"

"Er...no"

"New York!"

"Not a bad idea but yet again too far,we need somewhere that's within 2 hours and the budget is a maximum of $30 each"

Russel,as usual,had his hand raised as high as it would go

"Yes Russel?"

"Last year my Moms took me to Six Flags and there was really scary ride called Kingda Ka but I was too short to go on it so my Moms said maybe next year"

He took a deep breath"That was a lot to say in one sentance,thank you and goodnight"he said before passing out on the table

"Someone get Nurse Hudson"

* * *

_1 month later_

I was woken up with my little brothers Benjamin and Cody on my bed, Cody drooling everywhere.

"Gross! MOM! CODY STINKS!"

"Cody! Come on mister,there's a bowl of mashed up bananas with your name written all over it"

"Come on Maddie! Today's the day of the field trip! I'm going to the awarqium"

"You mean the aquarium?"

"Yeah,the awarquim"Ben was in Kindergarten and got confused with words over 2 syllables.

Just then Dad walked passed my room "Dad, you are seriously not wearing that!"

"Wearing what?"

He was wear his old"New York"shirt he found at the back of the closet last week. He said it was from when he did "Empire State of Mind"whatever that is

* * *

When he entered the classroom,immediatly there were questions"You're not wearing that are you sir?"He had his usual stuff on except it was slightly more formal than usual "You're right,I'm not,aaaand cue the music!"

Grampa Will who was lurking in the corner switched on one of those iPod speakers,what happened next was totally unexpected,the Superman theme began playing and he pulled his shirt to reveal the Superman shirt Mom got him for his Birthday

"Cool shirt sir!"

"Everyone on the bus! I repeat everyone on the bus!"

Everyone crowded onto the minibus,Dad driving and Grampa Will in the front. The reason everyone calls Will "Grampa Will"is because he's just like a Grampa.

"Hey Grampa Will, can we have the iPod on?" a voice from the back called

"Can we pleeeeease?"

"Daddy, can we have the iPod on?" Natalie pouted. I guess it's kind of weird for her and Finn to have their Dad called Grampa

Dad has a whole playlist of songs selected by the class, each person had 2 songs

"Alright,we have...Alvin and the Chipmunks,Mcfly,JLS,S Club,The Jonas Brothers,Justin Bieber,and a whole lotta High School Musical"

Everyone was enjoying the songs till "Bohemian Rhapsody" came on when Dad (who was in the passenger seat at the time) did that famous head banging scene from a movie called "Wayne's World"

* * *

We finally reached King's Island 2 hours later

"Once we get through the gates,you can go off but remember,stick together and we're meeting back at the bus at half five"

"But sir,that's not all day!"

"Sorry Jacob,I don't make the rules,I just follow em,me and Will will be around if you need us,here are your tickets for getting in,take one pass it on"

I was in a group with Amy, Grace, Natalie and Oliver (Natalie's friend who's in Mrs Hummel's class. We all think he's gay but we don't tell him). Luckily I had my trusty camcorder Dad got me for my birthday last week with me.

There was a bit of an argument on what to go on first

Oliver wanted to go on Slingshot but it was $10 a go and Mom only gave me $15

Amy and Grace wanted to go on Viking Fury, and Natalie wanted to go on Invertigo. So I suggested to go on the ride which was closest which turned out to be Diamondback.

"Hey Ollie! Say hi to the camera!"

"Hi to the camera"

Just then we got stopped by the person in charge"Sorry dudes,no personal stuff on the ride,if it was up to me then cameras would be allowed but if I let you on with a camera,then I'd get in trouble"

Once we were strapped in I knew there was no going back. I felt someone squeeze my hand and looked to my left to find Jacob clinging onto it.

"Jacob,are you SCARED?"

"No"he squeaked


	4. A duck called Ballad AKA Pet Day

"Alright class, listen up! I have decided to have a Pet Day and yes I have already run it by Principal Lopez,she seemed pretty cool with it"

_*Flashback*_

_"No way Artie"_

_"Come on Santana,it'll be great fun for the kids"_

_"I'm warning you,Abrams,if a Fish so much as farts in my precense,then there'll be no Pet Day ever again!"_

_"Still same old Santana"he muttered as he closed the door_

Yes,Santana was now the Principal and she rules with an iron fist,If it wasn't for Dad (who's the most popular teacher in the school) and a few others,this place would be boring.

* * *

When I walked into class that morning,with Kai (my husky puppy) "Okay,when I take the register,you're gonna say what pet you've brought,okay? Let's see...Andrew

"Karma the Chameleon"

"Brody"

"Chunk the Puppy"

Just then, Russel came in with a duck "Sorry I'm late sir! Ballad escaped!"

"Who's Ballad?"

The duck quacked at it's name

"This, ladies and gentlepeoples is Ballad, my other Mom's duck"

Once again the duck quacked in response to it's name

"O...kay Jacob"

"Fred and George the Chinchillas"

And so it went on,Finn and Natalie had Rocky and Bugsy the Guinea Pigs,Grace and Amy had Skye and Harold had brought in Kuzco the Llama

All was well till Principal Lopez came to check up on things,Let's just say,Chunk was lying in the way,she tripped over him,landed on her leg,Kuzco got spooked,he kicked out and her face was in the way and she was taken away moaning in pain by Paramedics 20 minutes didn't hear much,only"Broken Leg" and "Eye Operation"


	5. The not so Wonderful Wizard of Oz

Something was going to happen today,I could sense it. Usually when something's gonna happen,Dad's a lot more quicker,he'd be out of the door whilst I was sitting at the table eating breakfast. You see,the thing about my dad is that he likes to take his time over eating although today,he was finished and out of the door by the time I got mine.

As me and my best friend Grace walked in the classroom talking 'bout who's cuter, Finn or Jacob (Finn obviously) I saw two words Dad had wrote on the board.

School Play

I had a feeling that that might happen."Okay listen up guys,as you know Mrs Hummel usually directs with the help from Mr Hummel the drama teacher at the high school and Mrs Evans,but since she's off on maternity leave,I volunteered"

Last year Mr Hummel had to have an operation on his leg, and Dad "helped" by choosing one of the most difficult plays for an Elementary School, yet simple for High School. Beauty and the Beast. Where I was cast as Chip the teacup. As Dad puts it "What could go wrong, DID go wrong" or Sod's Law for short. Victor, who was playing the role of Gaston, fell too dramaticaly when he was thrown off the tower and dislocated his shoulder. One of the village people wet themselves and nearly everyone forgot their lines. Oh and I fell over and chipped my tooth. And the fire brigade had to come 'cause of a burnt bagle. Other than that it was pretty good.

"This year we are doing "The Wizard of Oz. Now I have cast all of you, so NO complaining. Jacob: Cowardly Lion, Russel: Tin Man"

"Why does he get to be the Tin Man?" Jacob whined. Dad ignored him and carried on

"Amy: Good Witch, Grace: Wicked Witch of the West, Toto will be played by Amy and Grace's dog Skye. Maddie: Scarecrow aaaand Tin Man drumroll please" Russel banged on the table "Thank you. Dorothy will be played by...Natalie Schuester"

* * *

We have 2 more weeks of practice until the show and it's going surprisingly good! Somehow (I have no idea how) Dad has managed to throw in a version of "Welcome to Duloc" except the lyrics have changed to "Welcome to Oz" which Mom found highly amusing

* * *

After one month and 2 trips to the Emergency Room (Nothing major. 3 broken fingers and a dislocated knee) it was opening night. We were waiting anxiously behind the curtain when we heard the familiar keys of "Welcome to Oz" being played on the piano. Then the curtain rose. During the middle of the song, Skye decided to sing a solo and started "howling". As some dude called Murphy once said"What can go wrong,will go wrong".By the interval,there had been:3 falling overs,8 people forgot their lines and there was a sing off of"Under the Sea"between the Good Witch and the Wicked Witch which resulted in Dad dragging them off whilst Amy was halfway through"It's a small world after all" and Grace"I just can't wait to be King"with the lyrics altered so it was "Queen"instead of "King"

During the second half more things went from bad to worse. Jacob decided to "spice things up a bit" by "pretending to pee up the tree" and as he puts it "Lions don't wait. They go when they have to!". Finn was playing the Wizard and somehow Skye got loose and the Wizard sounded more like a dog than a Finn


	6. Empire State of Russel's Mind

As soon as Dad handed out the letters immediatly I thought bad idea. He was proposing to take us ALL for a 3 day trip to New York for $100. That included trasport(AKA The Minibus)5 star luxury accomodation(Youth Hostel) and we'd all be under the supervision of highly trained Teachers(Dad's willing to let a group of 10 year olds roam free around New York City with Mr and Mrs Hummel,Himself,Will and Mrs Evans)

"Okay guys settle down! Now whilst in New York I have also arranged to see a musical, but which one? We have: Shrek, Mary Poppins, The Lion King, Les Mis or Wicked. Hands up for Shrek...Okay,Wicked..."

* * *

At lunchtime,me and Natalie were busy talking about the trip"I can't wait to see Wicked,I think it's meant to be how the Witches of Oz came to be the Witches of Oz"

"Yeah it is. Dad took Mom to see it for their anniversary and she got me my favourite blue Wicked hoodie. Have you actually seen the show?"

"No I...hey Chris"

"Hey Natty" he grinned one of his famous lop sided smiles even I thought was giggled and blushed.

"What?"she whispered when he left "He's cute. And I heard someone's off on a date with my brother..."she said mockingly, shoving me over

"Shut up Nat! It's only to the Movies and we're gonna go to Taco Bell afterwards"

"Ooh,how romantic!" she teased making kissy sounds

"Come on Nat,he's paying! Would you go on a date if you paid for everything?"

"Fair point"

* * *

3rd of August. The day of the big New York Trip.I was woken up by my little brother Cody shouting "Up! Up!". He's only just recently learnt how to talk and he only knows "Stig" "Up" and "Acorn"

"Cody...it's 5 in the morning"

Just then Ben came rushing in"WAKE UP SLEEPING UGLY!" he squealed rolling on my blankets.

"Uggh, Moooom" I groaned whilst trying to get a 6 year old with just underpants on off my bed

"Ben! Off your sister, unless you wanna see her naked"

"Ewwww!" Ben squealed nearly falling off the bed and onto Cody who was now playing with our cat Grawp.

"Yeah exactly. Morning hon" Mom kissed my cheek and stroked my hair

"Morning mom"

"Sorry about the wake up call but it says on the letter if you're not at School by 6:30,the bus is leaving without you"

"Great" I said sarcastically.

I then squealed as I felt something wet on my pillow, to only discover Grawp covered in drool. He didn't seem to mind seeing Cody was his favourite person besides me and Mom

"I've got your suitcase packed. Dad's got your allergy medicine"

"Have you packed Scruff?" He was my stuffed dog Mom got me as a baby and I can't sleep without him

"All packed and ready to go,all you need is clothes to wear and your iPod,anything that isn't in the suitcase is in your backpack. And I've packed a few treats in there"

* * *

"This is Maddie Abrams at... Dad what time is it?"

"5:45 am"

"At 5:45 in the morning. And since I'm the organiser's daughter,I have to be 'the first kid there' as Dad puts it"

By 6:25 all of my class was here. Except Russel "Probably set his alarm wrong" I heard Dad mutter to himself. By 6:45 there was still no sign of him

"Right class,everyone on the bus!"

"Wait Sir! There he is!"Dennis shouted out

"Sorry I'm late sir!"panted Russel "I was feeding Ballad and he escaped!"

"Russel,that's the fifth time this week you were feeding Ballad and he escaped" Dad sighed shaking his head

"I can't help it!"he protested "He has a thing for mom's Tacos"he whispered

* * *

7 hours later,an argument had broken out on what to watch. Jacob wanted to watch "The Human Centipede" Grace suggested "Cats and Dogs" whilst Chris and Finn agreed with Jacob

"Guys,Guys! There is no way we're watching that movie! It's rated R!"Dad shouted from the front seat

"What's it about anyway?" Russel whispered

Jacob's head popped round"It's the most awesome movie ever! I've only watched it once though. Basically right, there's this crazed phsyco scientist and he wants to create a Human Centipede, so he gets three people and sews them together"

There were a few squeals and an "Okay Jacob that's enough" from Mrs Hummel

"But Miss, I haven't said the best part! Anyway, he gets three people and sews them butt to mouth. So whatever the first person eats, goes through his butt into the second person's mouth and that goes through his butt to the last person's mouth"

There was a thud where Mr Hummel was sitting

"Listen Guys,there's a Mc Donald's coming up in about 10 minutes,write down on the piece of paper what you'd like,I'm gonna take $3 out of each person's money to contribute"

* * *

Grace and Amy had dared Jacob to order a supersize Big Mac meal and eat all of it without throwing up

"Who's is the supersize meal?" Mrs Hummel shouted from the front

"Mine!" shouted Jacob

"Now Jacob,out of all the stuff you've done over the past few hours,this and giving the Car behind us a full moon,is the most stupid thing you've done" she lectured him

"I know what I'm doing Mrs H. Trust me I'm a proffesional"

* * *

Half an hour later we had to stop 'cause Jacob had puked down Mr Hummel and now he was having a fit saying "These trousers are Marc Jacobs! Marc Jaobs I tell you"

"Sorry Sir"Jacob mumbled

"You puked down my best trousers and all you can say is sorry?"

Jacob went to the back of the bus where Mrs Hummel found him crying in the corner

"Jacob? You okay honey?"

"I wanna go home" hesniffed into his hoodie sleeve

"Hey,it's not your fault he got upset,he's just fussy about what he wears. Always has and always will" she chuckled ruffling his hair

"Am I in trouble?"

"What? No! You ain't in trouble"

"Thanks Aunt 'Cedes"

"It's what I'm here for"she said giving him a warm smile and hug


	7. Empire State of Russel's Mind Part 2

Finally after 11 hours on a minibus, we arrived in New York, As soon as we passed the "Welcome to New York" sign, he switched on his iPod which played something called 'Empire State of Mind'

"Yeah, yeah, I'ma up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca,Right next to De Niro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere,I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos  
Right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonald's,Took it to my stash spot, 560 State Street,Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons whipping pastry, Cruising down 8th Street, off-white Lexus,Driving so slow, but BK is from Texas,Me, I'm up at Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie,Now I live on Billboard, and I brought my boys with me"

Before I knew it,the whole bus was joining in

"In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh,There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York,These streets will make you feel brand new,Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York,New York, New York!"

"Hey look, there's the Empire State building and Shrek... and China Town and Mary Poppins!"Russel said with his face to the window trying to point out all the sights

"Sir! Can we go to the toystore that appears in Big? The one with the giant keyboard?"

"We'll see Grace. Now where is the? Ahah! We need to turn left here and carry on for 3 miles aaaand it should be on the right"

* * *

20 minutes later later,we arrived at the Youth Hostel and Dad was sorting out the rooms "Okay...Maddie,Natalie,Grace,Amy,Emily and Mrs Hummel are in room...let me just check...23"

Emily was the new girl. She LOVED anything to do with Manga and she hung around with me and Nat at break sometimes

"Er Mom? Little help?"Grace asked trying to drag her bag upstairs

"What you got in here Grace,rocks?""No! I've got: Harry Potter number 5,clothes,my pillows,jammies,my thing full of dvds..." 5 minutes later "And some Lucky Charms and a jar of Marshmallow Whip,we're having a midnight feast"

"Grace!"the others including me groaned

"I thought you might be planning a Midnight Feast. That's why I've brought something to contribute"said Mrs Hummel bringing out a tub of Oreos and a jar of Peanut Butter

"Peanut Butter and Oreos?"asked Emily sounding disgusted

"Hey,don't mock it till you try it. When I was pregnant with Grace and Amy here,it was the only thing my stomach could handle"

"Wait, you're Grace and Amy's Mom?" Emily asked as we all laughed at her blonde moment

"Yep, thats why we have the same last name"

* * *

In the morning,we got a wakeup call from Dad in the form of a bullhorn

"THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL. YOU HAVE A HALF HOUR IN WHICH TO GET DRESSED AND PREPARED FOR THE DAY. BREAKFAST SHALL CONSIST OF WAFFLES,PANCAKES,CEREAL,FRUIT AND WHO ARE NOT UP AND IN THE CANTEEN BY EIGHT AM SHARP SHALL BE STINKBOMBED. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY"


	8. Empire State of Russel's Mind Part 3

At 8,we were all in the canteen. Except Russel "Surprise surprise" Dad muttered under his breath. Then,Chris and Danny came rushing up

"We've prepared the Stinkbomb Sir!"said Chris holding a jar up "I packed my extra emergency stinkbomb kit Grampa Bear got me for my birthday. This little baby" Chris indicated a small tube with a cork on top "Has got dog poop, fish, rotting veg and the worst of all...diapers, fully loaded"

"Okay,but here's a tip. Don't hesitate. Just drop it and run,do I make myself clear?"

"Sir,yes,sir!"

* * *

An hour later we were all ready to leave including a surprisingly calm Russel who had to be woken up by the Mrs Hummel method(Mrs Hummel gently shaking the person asleep awake)

"I godda stuffed dose"he sniffed "I can't smell anyting"

"You want me to call your Mom?" Mrs Hummel asked

"I'm cool Aunt Cedes"

"Okay,if you don't feel any better by Lunchtime I'll ring your Mom"

I feel sorry for him. Being ill on the day of the big field trip. That happened to me last year. Every year the whole School goes to the County Fair for the day. You don't need much, your lunch, a hat and sunscreen,a rucksack and spending money, that's about it. It's 10 dollars each and for the whole day that's pretty good. Anyway,I managed to get Chickenpox on the day before the trip and "miraculously" recovered on the day of the big pop quiz that I knew nothing about but apparently Dad had been talking all week about and "if we didn't pass, he'd personally take our Video Games and smash then with the mallet he keeps in his front desk"

"Okay! Today we are going to the attractions of New York and in the afternoon, we shall see Wicked!" Dad announced

"We shall meet outside the Theatre a half hour beofre the show. We leave here at 9 and the show doesn't start till 3 so that gives you five and a half hours looking around so that's more than enough time. Tomorrow we'll be going to Central Park Zoo,I'll split you up into groups where'll you'll do a small project on the animal or your choice and the best group gets to help feed the Penguins at feeding time"

* * *

"Mom..I think we're lost"said and unsure Grace 2 hours later

"No we're not...it says here 5th avenue from Grand Central Station by Public transport is about 15 minutes or 45 minutes if we walk"


	9. Talent Show

This has to Dad's stupidest idea to date. When we entered the Classroom there were 2 words on the board

"Talent Contest. The annual Talent Contest is coming up next month and since Mrs Hummel can't do it this year,I've volunteered to take over" Dad said walking around the classroom

There were cheers mixed in with several groans. The loudest of which came from Jacob

"Now remember,you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Class dismissed for Recess"

* * *

"So what are you gonna do for the talent show?" I asked Grace whilst hanging upside down from the monkey bars

"Hmm, I don't know I was thinking maybe I could bring Skye and do a dance"

Just then Mikey came running up "Hey Gracey! Guess what? My toof fell out" he squeaked

"First of all Mikey, I'm talking to Mads and second, it's tooTH not toof" Grace sighed rolling her eyes

"Grace, don't talk to your brother like that" Mr Hummel called

"Sorry Mr Hummel! Anyway Mikey, weren't you supposed to be in time out with Mrs Abrams?"

"She let me off early" Mikey grinned

"Okay, now why not go show Mom your tooth?"

"Great idea!" He ran off tripping over his laces on the way

"I'm okay!"

"Where were we?"asked Grace

"You were on about bringing in Skye to do dancing with her" I reminded her

"Oh yeah! But now that I think about it that may not be such a good idea"

"Why not?"

"I've kinda noticed she's been getting fatter. Mom keeps on going on at Dad about feeding her too much but he says she's just getting her normal meals, breakfast and dinner"

"Is she pregnant?" I asked

"What?"

"I said, is Skye pregnant? Y'know puppies?"

"Huh, I never really thought of that. I'll have to ask Mom. See ya Mads!" she climbed down and ran towards Mrs Hummel and left me hanging there all on my own

"Grace?"

I could see her talking to Mrs Hummel and Mrs Hummel nodding then saying something back. A few minutes later, Grace returned

"Mom says that that's a possibility so she's gonna get Skye to the vet's this afternoon"

Just then, I sensed someone else on the bars "Hey Mads!" Danny Hudson. It's not that I don't LIKE Danny, I do as a friend but I have a feeling he has a crush on me. He's the tallest in our class and is really nerdy. I don't mean nerdy as in smart nerdy I mean nerdy as in Star Wars and Aliens nerdy.

"Hey Dan" I mumbled

"What are you doin' for the talent contest? I'm gonna pair up with Zac and we're gonna do a lightsabre battle. I'm Darth Vader and he's Yoda"

Just then, Danny lost his grip and fell,landing heavily on his arm "Danny!" I shouted jumping down. He stirred and tried to sit up. Mr Hummel had seen what had happened and was rushing over

"What happened?" he demanded

"I lost my grip?"he asked unsurely

"Okay,let's inspect the damage"

Danny had gone very pale and sweaty when Mr Hummel inspected his arm "OW! Uncle Kurt!" he whined trying to get his arm away but jarring it in the process

"Best get you to your Mom" Mr Hummel muttered

* * *

"Okay class, listen up! Mads? Sit down please. Right, some of may know that Danny broke his arm yesterday and has to have an operation so, I've decided instead of rehearsal time this afternoon, we make him a card and tomorrow we go visit him. I've spoken to Nurse Hudson and she says he won't be out for at least 3 more days"

"That means he'll miss the talent show!"Yoda moaned

Yoda was Danny's best friend. His real name is Zac but everyone,even the teachers call him Yoda 'cos his love of Star Wars. He has seen all of the movies at least 5 times and has even claimed that he went to "Jedi Camp" last summer


End file.
